La Course du Temps
by Remilia29
Summary: Le temps passe, encore et encore, sans rien qui ne puisse l'arrêter. Il emporte les gens dans la course folle des secondes et des minutes. Personne ne peut lutter, juste subir.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Une revenante me direz-vous, cela fait combien de temps maintenant ? Je ne sais pas moi-même à vrai dire...**

 **Je tiens à préciser que ce texte aborde une situation complètement différente par rapport à l'histoire d'origine. J'ai choisi une époque un peu particulière car je trouvais cela particulièrement intéressant d'explorer cette facette des personnages. ;)**

 **De plus, ce texte n'est pas joyeux du tout, vous êtes prévenu !**

 **Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masami Kurumada.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le temps passe, encore et encore, sans rien qui ne puisse l'arrêter. Il est un ennemi redoutable, non palpable, un ennemi invisible que nul ne peut atteindre. Sur le cadran, les aiguilles continuent leur course avec frénésie. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais, emportées dans leur élan, elles sont reines. Le temps emporte les gens, il les balaie puis les remplace, mais les souvenirs restent. Profondément gravés dans le cortex, ils sont fidèles. Ils n'abandonnent jamais, revenant toujours à la charge, assaillant de plus belle la personne les possédant. Les souvenirs sont présents mais les personnes, quant à elles, ont disparu emportées dans l'écoulement des secondes et des minutes.

Dans un cœur troublé par le souvenir, il n'y a pas de place pour l'espérance *****. Tel était l'état d'esprit de Mu depuis qu'il avait repris la directive du Sanctuaire. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ni même son mot à dire ce jour-là. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour, comme si tout cela s'était mis en place la veille, comme s'il s'était réveillé ce matin et qu'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie venait de débuter. Il se souvient parfaitement de Shion, allongé sur son lit de mort, lui confiant qu'il lui cédait la place de grand Pope, jugeant que Mu avait pris assez de recul et de maturité avec les années pour occuper ce poste. L'Atlante en avait été troublé, à un tel point qu'il en aurait presque oublié de vivre à cette époque. En y repensant, vivait-il toujours au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Il n'en était pas certain lui-même, perdu dans sa monotonie quotidienne.

Confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, le Tibétain remplissait ses interminables papiers d'un air pensif. Depuis combien de temps faisait-il ce travail ? Plusieurs années ? Plusieurs siècles ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, se laissant aller sans penser à ce que le futur lui réservait, sans penser au lendemain. Il s'abandonnait dans un cercle vicieux dont il n'était pas maître. La monotonie le guidait, il tournait sans cesse en boucle, prisonnier dans cette spirale infernale qu'est le rôle de Pope. Tout avait un effet de déjà vu pour lui. Le son de la plume effleurant le papier avec grâce, l'odeur de l'encre, les lettres manuscrites qui s'additionnaient les unes derrière les autres, le silence mortel. Tout lui était familier, coordonné, il ne manquait rien. Même ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis bien trop longtemps était toujours là, répondant à l'appel.

La souffrance, Mu la connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts même. Des années de lutte acharnées, de batailles plus sanglantes les unes que les autres, sans oublier la perte d'êtres chers. Tant d'épreuves et d'obstacles qui l'avaient mis à mal, comme un pion que l'on écrase sur un échiquier. L'Atlante s'était toujours relevé plus fort, mais il n'en était pas moins devenu moins confiant. Toujours sur ses gardes, moins serein, il en avait tiré une leçon. Une leçon de vie qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce que représentait leur existence à eux, les chevaliers d'Athéna.

Calmement, Mu posa la plume qu'il tenait dans sa main droite avant de se lever avec élégance. Le Pope avait besoin de prendre l'air rapidement, de s'aérer l'esprit, de penser à autre chose. Dans un élan de spontanéité, il se laissa aller à ouvrir une des grandes fenêtres cintrées. La brise matinale vint lui caresser le visage comme un voile invisible tout en effleurant quelques mèches parme. Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent réchauffer sa peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux à demi-clos laissaient paraître deux pupilles vertes à l'allure d'émeraudes scintillantes.

Accoudé au rebord, l'Atlante observait avec intérêt le Sanctuaire. Il y avait peu d'agitation, à peu près comme chaque jour, le lieu étant relativement calme en temps normal. Le Tibétain ferma les yeux un instant se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passés ici du temps où il était encore un chevalier. Il regrettait sa jeunesse, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Il regrettait de ne plus voir ses journées rythmer par l'action, et d'une certaine manière par la crainte d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Cette époque lui manquait, autant que les différents échanges qu'il entretenait avec ses pairs. Cette vie lui manquait, le laissant dans un sentiment de mal-être quotidien dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, il était nostalgique en un sens. Mu en était conscient, il n'avait pas sa place dans cette époque. Plusieurs fois, l'envie de partir lui était montée au cerveau, de s'abandonner à ses vieux jours, de laisser la place aux jeunes. Mais bien trop de contraintes le retenaient, comme enchaîné à ce lourd fardeau qu'est de diriger le Sanctuaire.

Le Pope laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres fines. Il se faisait du mal pour rien, il en était conscient. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement oublier ? Ce serait tellement plus simple, mais ce serait une part de lui-même qui s'envolerait en poussière. Cette douleur faisait partie intégralement de lui et en aucun cas il ne pourrait s'en détacher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Mu n'entendit pas la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir dans un grincement presque inaudible. Le visiteur hésita un instant à entrer, de peur de déranger son supérieur avant de finalement se lancer.

« Bonjour maître. »

Le concerné sursauta, surpris de ne pas avoir entendu le plus jeune entrer.

« Excusez-moi... Je me suis permis d'entrer sans votre autorisation. »

Mu esquissa un sourire sincère. Cet enfant, il l'avait vu grandir, il l'avait élevé et ce fut toujours avec enthousiasme qu'il passait énormément de temps avec lui. Alors oui, il pouvait bien se permettre quelques écarts parfois.

« Ce n'est rien Kiki, tu es le seul qui puisse te permettre ceci. »

Un long silence s'installa, presque gênant et étouffant. Personne ne s'était décidé à le briser. Bien sûr Kiki avait quelque chose à dire, mais il n'osait pas. Non il n'osait pas parler en premier, il attendait simplement qu'on lui donne la parole, qu'on l'autorise à parler. Il respectait son maître et ne voulait en aucun cas le froisser, bien qu'il sache au fond de lui qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Sa gentillesse avait toujours été l'une de ses meilleures qualités.

« Et bien, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour m'observer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mu arborait son plus beau sourire. Kiki en fut perturbé, ce sourire il le connaissait si bien. C'était le sourire qu'un père adressait à son fils, un sourire réconfortant et chaleureux. Un sourire qui mettait en confiance le plus jeune des deux.

« Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

L'Atlante haussa un point de vie. Il savait parfaitement où son apprenti voulait en venir, ce qui ne le réjouissait pas. Visiblement, son humeur morose déteignait également sur son protégé, ce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas. Quel père voudrait voir son enfant malheureux par sa faute ?

« Je vais très bien, je te remercie. Mais pourquoi cette inquiétude ?

\- Cela fait 112 ans maître...

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien Kiki. »

Le silence tant détesté revint à nouveau, comme pour appuyer la tension déjà assez présente. Le Pope se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour se rassurer qu'il était toujours présent. Cent douze ans s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis cet événement, mais pour Mu ce fut comme si c'était hier. Il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails, et malgré les années, il serait largement capable de tout restituer avec un maximum de précision. La douleur, la tristesse, la colère, il se souvient de tout. Bien que ces facteurs ce soit dissipés avec le temps, ils ne sont pas pour autant complètement disparus.

En face de lui, Kiki voyait bien l'air perdu de son maître. Tout était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû venir pour le lui rappeler, il n'aurait jamais dû remuer le couteau dans la plaie, réveiller cette amertume qui le ronge depuis bien trop longtemps. Le jeune Atlante pouvait lire en lui comme il lisait les pages d'un livre ouvert. Une question lui brûlait la langue, il se risqua tout de même à la poser.

« Vous comptez vous y rendre ?

\- Bien sûr, comme tous les ans. »

Kiki ne fut pas surpris de cette réponse, bien au contraire. Comment avait-il pu penser que Mu aurait tourné le dos à la situation. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier allait se retirer, désirant laisser son maître seul quelques instants, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix grave de son interlocuteur.

« Allons-y tout de suite si tu le veux bien. »

À vrai dire, il s'agissait là plus d'une obligation que d'un choix. Après tout, lui aussi avait été là, lui aussi avait connu cette tragédie, alors oui, il se devait d'accompagner son maître. Ne serait-ce que pour le soutenir, l'épauler, lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas seul. Lui rappeler qu'il peut compter sur sa présence, ou sur lui tout simplement en cas de nécessité. Il sentait qu'il était maintenant de son devoir de veiller sur lui comme son maître l'avait fait lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant fragile. Il se devait de s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

D'un pas ferme et déterminé, Kiki s'avança vers la porte avant de se tourner vers son maître, un léger sourire en coin.

« Vous me suivez ? »

Le concerné emboîta le pas derrière le jeune Atlante d'un air convaincu. Mu était fier de ce que son apprenti était devenu. Il avait la conscience tranquille, la relève était assurée, l'armure du Bélier était entre de bonnes mains. Le Tibétain pouvait au moins se décharger de ce poids qu'était la succession. Il n'avait jamais eu de doute sur ce point, Kiki serait celui qui porterait son armure. Ce dont Mu s'était le plus méfié avait été la jalousie, il avait de bonnes raisons. Shion en avait fait les frais, pas pour la même place ni pour la même raison, mais le problème restait inchangé.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient vers leur destination, Mu sentait sa poitrine se serrer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, mais il le devait. L'Atlante aurait préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds dans cet endroit, préférant de loin l'oublier. Mais les événements passés en avaient décidé autrement, sans que personne ne puisse y faire grand chose. Tout avait changé depuis cette époque, au grand désarroi de ceux qui étaient encore présents aujourd'hui pour le vivre, hantés par ces souvenirs à la fois joyeux et douloureux.

Le portail en fer rouillé grinça de façon sinistre. Les deux Atlantes s'engagèrent dans le cimetière à contrecœur, zigzaguant entre les tombes des chevaliers défunts ayant défendu la cause de leur déesse. Le regard émeraude du Pope ne tarda pas à se poser sur une rangée de tombes, treize précisément. Ils étaient tous là, les chevaliers d'or ayant combattus aux côtés de Mu il y a des années de cela. Kanon et Shion avaient été enterrés avec eux également, ils avaient tout deux joué un rôle essentiel au sein du Sanctuaire.

Kiki, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. La tristesse était clairement apparente sur son visage encore quelque peu enfantin, la situation étant visiblement difficile à supporter pour lui. Alors que son regard s'embuait de larmes à mesure que le temps passait, il jeta un regard inquiet à son maître. Ce dernier gardait un visage impassible, comme s'il lui était interdit d'exprimer la moindre émotion.

D'un pas léger, Mu s'avança vers l'une des tombes, une fleur à la main.

« Tu as vu Shaka, je n'ai pas oublié. Non, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. Jamais ! »

Un temps fut marqué. Sa voix avait tremblé, à la fois de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Mu n'avait jamais accepté cette situation, il ne supportait pas d'avoir perdu ses compagnons d'arme. Le plus dur avait été lorsque Shaka était parti, son amant de toute une vie, c'était une partie de sa vie qui s'était effondrée. Le chevalier de la Vierge était mort de vieillesse après maintes résurrections, tandis que lui n'avait presque pas vieilli. Une particularité des Atlantes que Mu aurait préféré ne pas posséder.

S'abaissant doucement, l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier déposa la fleur sur le marbre glacial avant de se relever délicatement.

« Alors, joyeux anniversaire. »

* * *

 ***Très belle citation d'Alfred de Musset**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Je vous dis à la prochaine ;)**


End file.
